1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for assemblying and terminating a plurality of wires in an electrical device which includes mutually rotatable component parts. This invention also relates to apparatus having a magazine for feeding a plurality of separate components into operative position in a hand manipulable tool. This invention also relates to a hand tool which sequentially positions connectors to accept a plurality of wires to be spliced and upon actuation imparts rotary movement to the connectors to splice the plurality of wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hand applicator tool disclosed in this application is intended for use with a multi-part rotary electrical connector of the type fully disclosed herein and also disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 850,584. This connector utilizes a slotted plate contact terminal to pierce the insulation and establish contact with the underlying conductive core to form a splice between two or more conductors.
A number of electrical connectors utilizing a slotted plate terminal are known. The majority of these electrical connectors consist of a two-piece member in which the separate components are arranged in telescoping or piston-like relationship. Contact with the wires is established by forcing one component part relatively into a second component part. These piston-type connectors can be applied using any of a number of plier-like tools. More elaborate tools which terminate one connector and feed connectors into a terminating position are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,867 is one example of a tool having a wire feeding magazine, which sequentially terminates connectors located in tandem configuration.